


Grading on a Curve

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginnings, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, M/M, Physics, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only three weeks into class and Ivan knows he isn’t going to make it to the end of the semester without getting sued or fired. Possibly both if the blond American in the second row doesn’t stop wearing those sinful, ass-hugging jeans or nibbling on the end of his pen during lectures. His perfect, round ass and pink, pouty lips were going to send the professor to the unemployment line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grading on a Curve

It’s only three weeks into class and Ivan knows he isn’t going to make it to the end of the semester without getting sued or fired. Possibly both if the blond American in the second row doesn’t stop wearing those sinful, ass-hugging jeans or nibbling on the end of his pen during lectures. His perfect, round ass and pink, pouty lips were going to send the professor to the unemployment line. He found it hard to keep a professional distance from sex incarnate, especially when the American danced through every thought in his mind. He wanted Alfred F. Jones, but he couldn’t have him.

Doctor Ivan Braginski was not a weak-minded man, yet he found himself falling underneath the spell of the barely-legal minx. He taught entry-level physics for physics majors, so he wasn’t a dumb man either. He performed complex calculus for fun and enjoyed attending physics lectures given by the brightest minds in the field. For a little while, he’d even been courted by the Russian Federal Space Agency before he decided to teach physics in the United States. He’d never regretted that decision until Alfred F. Jones sauntered into his classroom. 

What made it worse was the fact that Mister Jones was a damn good student. He sat in the second row, always took notes with his tongue cutely hanging out the side of his mouth, and eagerly raised his hand during class to answer questions. It was a constant battle for Ivan to keep from popping a boner every time those perfect dick-sucking-lips formed words. The worse part was the American’s eager puppy-dog like attentiveness outside of the classroom. Whenever there was a concept he wanted more explanation on, or a homework question that stumped him, Alfred would visit during office hours or track him down after class. 

Honestly, if his entire career were in jeopardy because of his attraction to one student, why did it have to be a young man serious about his education? Everyone joked that many students would willingly fuck their teacher for extra credit, but Alfred would never need that extra credit. Ivan sighed loudly, trying to hide the utter disappointment seeping through his body. He’d just have to go home and imagine how perfectly tight the American would feel around his cock. 

“Doctor Braginski?”

Ivan’s eyes snapped open as he became hyper aware of the fact that the empty classroom he was using to practice his lecture wasn’t as empty as he originally thought. Standing at the door in a pair of basketball shorts and the cutest look on his pretty face was the object of his affliction. The Russian licked his lips at the sight of Alfred walking towards him. His mind blanked out as those lips formed a perfect ‘o’, and he imagined his cock stretching those lips to their breaking point. He would fuck that pretty face until Alfred choked around his dick. When it seemed too much for him, Ivan would give mercy and pull his dick out to rub the slippery mess across those chubby cheeks. 

“Doctor?”

Ivan snapped out of his fantasy, chuckling awkwardly as he made sure he as hidden behind his podium. His trousers were loose, and he didn’t want the American to see his erection. He didn’t think he could explain it away without creeping his student out. “Sorry, Alfred,” he finally answered, waving the student over to see him, “I was preparing for my next lecture.”

Alfred’s face lit up with a happy smile as he walked over to stand before his professor. From Ivan’s observations, the American was very eager to please and so very dedicated to his schoolwork. Being a professor, he had access to some of his school files, so he knew Alfred was a physics major and scored fairly high in his other classes. He was an impressive student. Ivan still couldn’t help but wonder if he was impressive in bed too. Sighing, the Russian turned his attention back to Alfred, because he didn’t want the teenager to think he wasn’t paying any attention to him. “You needed something, Alfred?”

Alfred nodded his head, and failed to hide the pink flush around his cheeks. He really was so damn cute. “I’ve always been a ‘go big or go home’ kind of person,” the American explained as he rocked on the balls of his feet, “so I can’t pretend anymore. I’m not the type of person to just…just wait for something to happen.” 

Ivan cocked his head to the side as his brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m confused, Alfred.” He admitted with a concerned frown. Had the American noticed his lingering looks? Had he heard Ivan stroke himself after their study sessions? (Ivan hated to admit how much of a hold the American had over him, but he wouldn’t deny needing to touch himself after spending an hour pressed so close to the student.) “Is there something wrong?” For as long as the Russian lived, he would never forget the strange look of determination that came across Alfred’s face right before he leaned over the podium to plant his lips against Ivan’s own. Ivan stood there in shock. His lips went deadly still, and his entire body froze as he realized Alfred was actually kissing him. Unfortunately, his lack of reaction seemed to have a negative side affect on his self-esteem. 

“Oh,” the American mumbled, cheeks suddenly pale as he tried to back away. “I..I guess I was wrong.” He stammered as Ivan tried to get ahold of himself. “I’ll…I’ll see if I can change classes. I’ll…I won’t bother you again.”

Ivan should have been an adult and let his student go. He should have discouraged Alfred’s affections and allowed the young man to think he’d overstepped his boundaries. Too bad Ivan’s flesh was weak. He’d had a scant taste of perfection, and he wasn’t going to let it get away. In one swift motion, the Russian reached out to grab Alfred’s wrist and tug him back to the podium. “You’re not allowed to tease me with a taste and then run away.” 

His pretty American had the biggest blue eyes, and they grew impossibly large at his statement. Alfred twisted his wrist in his professor’s hold until he could hold onto one of Ivan’s thick fingers. Despite himself, he shivered at the thought of those digits fucking him against the desk. “I..thought…You weren’t responding.” 

“You didn’t give me time to respond.” Ivan insisted, keeping his hand tightly wrapped up in his students as he walked around the table. He wasn’t going to be able to let the American go without taking his fill. “If you would have waited patiently,” the Russian guided Alfred’s hand to the front of his neatly pressed trousers, letting him feel the harden bulge desperately needing attention, “I would have shown you exactly what I wanted from you.”

“Fuck,” Alfred moaned deep in his chest as he sunk to his knees without needing to be prompted. Ivan had to admit, the blond looked rather nice on his knees. He looked like a proper slut. One that would be better suited to spend the rest of his life with Ivan’s cock deep down his throat, or shoved up his tight ass. 

Just the thought sent another wave of pleasure throughout the Russian’s body and he leaned against the table to steady himself as his wonderful, bright student worked his trousers down his legs. He was so glad he wore the loose boxers today, because nothing was unsexier than a pair of white briefs. Alfred made the motion to tug them down, but Ivan wanted him to appreciate the scent he would get used to over the next semester. Grabbing the boy’s hair, he pressed his face into the crotch of his boxers. “Breath deep, slut. You’ll spend a lot of time down there.” 

His words were like electricity to Alfred it seemed. The boy whimpered so sweetly after every dirty word and promise. He’d even began to slightly rut against Ivan’s leg like some desperate bitch in heat. It was rather cute. Once Alfred became well acquainted with Ivan’s natural scent, the boy eagerly tugged the boxers away to greet Ivan’s cock. 

From the confused and apprehensive look on the American’s face, the professor quickly realized his young lover had never seen an uncut cock. “Watch,” he ordered to capture Alfred’s attention, because he didn’t want the American to accidentally injure the sensitive skin. Carefully, he showed his student how to pleasure an uncut cock, and the wonderful sensitivity he could experience because of that extra skin. Alfred took to it like a fucking champ. His delicate hands never tugged too roughly and his wonderful mouth was born for Ivan’s cock. 

Ivan never considered himself an impatient man, but feeling those teasing sucks on his cock irritated his last nerve. He glared down at the smiling blond before tangling his hand into a fistful of blond hair. Without caring for those soft whimpers, the Russian pushed Alfred deeper on his cock, groaning as he buried the American’s nose in the silvery hairs at the base of his dick. Every contraction of his student’s throat sent a wave of pleasure throughout the Russian’s body. He felt like he would blow his load without needing anything but Alfred’s tight throat. Poor boy didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

Despite being sure the boy would hate being used like a personal flesh light, Ivan could feel Alfred’s hand shaking against his leg. His eyes snapped open as he realized his student was eagerly finger-fucking himself. So that’s why he wore those loose shorts? Ivan glanced down to see a pink blush settled across the boy’s cheeks as his body trembled with pleasure. “Fuck,” Ivan cursed, pulling Alfred away from his dick. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He admitted to the still room, grunting as he watched Alfred’s fingers speed up. Such a little whore. 

Grabbing the base of his cock, Ivan sloppily wiped his slippery dick across Alfred’s face. Spit and pre-cum rubbed across those chubby cheeks, making the Russian grin as his student tried to chase his dick like a wayward treat. When he finally managed to suck the tip back into his mouth, Alfred peeked up at him with those blue eyes blown wide with lust. It was in that moment that Ivan knew he was lost to the blond. He would forever be chained to this little sex kitten, and the scary part was that he didn’t mind. Gently, Ivan combed his fingers through Alfred’s hair, grunting as the minx flicked his tongue along his sensitive foreskin. “Up.” He commanded, patting the table beside him. 

Alfred didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped Ivan’s cock, grinning as he watched the thick organ bounce in the air and look mournfully sad to be out in the cold. He leaned in to kiss Ivan, but felt a little put out when the Russian turned his head for a peck to the cheek. Apparently, sucking dick meant no mouth kisses. Oh well, Alfred would just carry lots of gum. Before he could climb onto the table, he kicked off his flimsy shorts and let his sneakers drop on top of them. His entire body shivered as Ivan glanced over him like an overgrown predator. This was everything he’d ever dreamed about, so the American wasted no time in spread his legs as wide as possible, angling his hips so Ivan could see his little pink hole. 

It was in that moment that the Russian became eternally thankful that his new bedmate was a considerate sex fiend. He’d stretched himself enough with his fingers that his cock would meet minimal resistance. Ivan grabbed Alfred by the hips and tugged his ass to the edge of the table. Once he had the perfect angle, he slammed his cock deep inside the tight little whore, savoring the feeling of those tight, strong muscles constricting against him. He fucked Alfred with abandon, drawing deep moans and muffled screams from his student. He wanted Alfred to feel this tomorrow as he saw on those hard chairs in the second row. He wanted him to feel it as he sat in Ivan’s office for his office hours. He wanted the little minx to feel it and think of him when he sat down for that final. 

Those thoughts propelled Ivan to an unsavory quick finish. He managed to pull out just in time to splatter his seed against Alfred’s thigh. His partner had already met his own finish, and was weakly panting as he tried to catch his breath. Ivan leaned his forehead against Alfred’s soft stomach, panting as he watched his dick dribble on the floor. Shit, they’d need to clean it up eventually. As he lay there, though, Alfred’s soft hands began running through his sweat-slicked hair. He peeked up at the American, giving him a matching sheepish smile. 

“Wanna go for coffee later? My treat? Anyone that fucks like a machine deserves free coffee.”

Ivan mulled over the question for a moment before making his next big mistake. He nodded his head as he leaned in to press a kiss to Alfred’s jawline. “I would love to. I’m definitely not finished with you, Mister Jones.” 

“Good,” Alfred chirped, “because I really want to fuck you in your office chair. Every damn time I walk in there I pop a boner.”

Yeah, Alfred was going to be the death of him, but at least he’d go a happy man. 

-End-


End file.
